A Second Chance at Happiness
by Chaisher Hill
Summary: Wade hadn't really had the chance to be the dad he wanted to, but now here was his chance. Only there was so much to do and figure out that came with being a dad. Peter didn't know what to do either. But whatever happened, they always have Steve and, at times, Tony.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Peter, Wade, Tony, or Steve. They belong to Marvel.

Chapter 1

The cold was almost unbearable. It took everything Peter Parker (AKA Spiderman) had just to make it to the door of Wade Wilson's (AKA Deadpool) apartment building. Mid December in New York wasn't the best time for someone in his condition to be outside, let alone walking over five miles across the city.

"I just hope he's willing to hear me out . . . he wasn't all that happy to find out about the need for condoms when we make love because of my mutation. . . God please just let him still love me," Peter muttered to himself as he pushed open the door that led into to old, creaking, slightly disgusting apartment building. He shut the door as quickly as he stepped through it then stared at the stairway leading up to the second and third floors of the building. With a deep breath for confidence he slowly took the steps one at a time forcing himself to continue forward instead of turning back and running away. He mentally scolded himself for waiting this long to tell Wade, as his left hand pressed lightly against his stomach beneath his coat. There was a slight swollen bump in his usually taught muscled abdomen. He remembered how fast Pepper's belly grew when she was the surrogate for his adoptive dads, Tony and Steve. His little sister Mia was now two and the cutest kid he'd ever seen. He loved playing with her and seeing the light sparkle in her blue eyes. Steve and Tony adopted him when he was a baby so he's known nothing different than them even though when he was ten they told him he was adopted, but about four years ago his fathers found and a researcher who took the DNA from a woman's egg and replaced it with the DNA of one of the fathers so that they could have a baby with two biological fathers. They still needed a woman to carry the baby but she was all theirs and Pepper was more than happy to be the surrogate.

Peter looked up and sighed as he knocked lightly on the door to Wade's small apartment. It opened in nearly the same second his hand made contact, Wade beaming at him and quickly pulling him in to a very strong hug, "Hey there baby boy! What brings you here in such nasty weather? I mean seriously it's nasty out there. You could have fallen on the ice or gotten sick. Not that I would have minded I would have taken care of you either way and it would mean more time with my Petey-pie!"

"Wade . . . I need to talk to you about something," Peter said kissing his boyfriend lightly before pushing him off, which was easily done with his spider strength that made him at least twice as strong as Wade.

Wade pouted at the loss of his baby boy in his arms but was quick to move to the couch and pull Peter onto his lap when he followed. Wade happily nuzzled his head against the younger's neck, holding him close and taking in all the scents that made Peter Peter. He smiled and placed a few small kisses on the spider's neck and looked at him with curious eyes.

Peter swallowed and leaned against the man he loved for what he hoped wasn't the last time and took a deep breath before speaking, "Wade you remember when we first started being . . ." He let his voice trail off not wanting to say it aloud.

"First started having sexy times? Bumping uglies? Screwing?" Wade said with a little too much vigor.

"Making love," Peter replied using the term he knew would make Wade smile. He loved the smile that quickly spread across that beautifully ruined face. Wade's scars were grotesque and scared many people to the point that Wade was very adept at hiding his face and any other piece of normally visible flesh. "You remember how I told you that even with us both being men we have to use condoms because with my particular variation of the X-gene I can bear children?"

Deadpool nodded slowly and looked at Peter slightly confused but surprisingly silent and listening instead of fiddling with a distraction as he so often did when he wasn't the one speaking. "Well . . ." Peter gently removed Wade's arms from where they rested coiled around his waist and stood up, "one of the condoms must have broken or not worked the way it was designed to . . ." he took a deep breath and stared at the floor "I'm pregnant Wade."

His words fell like lead to between them and tears filled his eyes, Wade didn't say a word and Peter couldn't bring himself to remove his gaze from the floor.

". . . .Y- you- you're . . . You're shitting me right?" Wade spoke softly, his voice not the usual cheery happy tone but instead a broken weak sounding whisper.

Peter shook his head and pulled out the pregnancy test he had taken back at home and brought with him as proof. He held it out weakly still not looking up from the floor even as he felt Wade snatch it from his hand and inspect it. When no response came he tore his eye from the wooden floor boards to glance at Wade's face. Tears. He saw tears running down the older man's hollowed looking cheeks, it was clear the cancer was taking its toll on him in the cold weather.

Wade was strong and his healing factor was amazing ever since the weapon ex program, but it was at constant war with the cancer that had already concreted itself into his body before the program. It had spread throughout his body, but his healing factor wouldn't let it kill him. Nothing could. Well, nothing he'd tried yet could kill him, and that was a lot; if you could imagine it he tried it. But he always woke up. Whether it was a minute, an hour, or day later he always woke up. But then he found Peter. Peter gave him reason to smile and reason to live, Ellie had been a ray of sunshine but he only just was able to see her and be the father he wanted to be for the past few weeks. Now here was the man he loved with everything in him, telling him he had the chance to be that dad from the moment the baby was born.

"Sweetheart . . .?" Peter whispered the only pet name he ever used for Wade. It was the only one he ever thought actually meant something, because Wade was a sweetheart when you knew him.

The soft word broke Wade from his stupor and he looked up to see Peter was crying too, but it wasn't only sadness he saw in those hazel orbs, he saw pain, fear, and what scared him most rejection. He stood to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Peter burying his face in the smaller man's shoulder, letting his tears fall Wade clung to Peter. "I love you," he whispered.

Peter smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around Wade, "I love you too."

Wade tightened his hold on the younger man when he heard the words that were so often spoke between them, but this time he knew that more than any other time in their relationship peter meant it.

"Wade . . . the baby. . ."

Deadpool jumped back and held his hands up in surrender scarred he had done something wrong. Which made Peter giggle lightly and pull him close, but instead of into a hug, he lightly placed Wade's hand on the slight bump and smiled. The scarred and broken man smiled back, and placed a light kiss on the porcelain skin of Peter's forehead.

"Stay here tonight? Please?" the older man looked like a child asking for a new toy at the store.

Peter smiled, "K, but I have to call my dads and let them know I won't be home." He pulled his phone from his coat pocket and stepped away slowly to the kitchen area to call Steve.

"Hello?" the captain answered after a couple rings.

"Hey dad, I was just calling to let you know I'm going to stay at Wade's tonight . . . is that ok? I mean I know I don't have to get permission since I'm nineteen, but do you think you can handle Pops alone?"

"Peter, I can handle your father. Though I take it since you're staying with Wade that you told him?"

"Ya, I told him and he's happy. I'm so glad he's this happy dad! I thought he might be angry or upset, or even just leave, but he's happy," Peter smiled brightly, looking over to see a sight no one would ever imagine in a million years, Deadpool on the computer looking at cribs and baby things. It made his heat race and he smiled all the more.

"That's wonderful Peter. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow; your father seems to think that Mia needs yet another stuffed animal," Steve sighed, "I love you. Get some sleep tonight and be safe. We don't need anything happening to you or the baby."

"Love you too dad, tell Mia I'll read her two stories when I get home tomorrow night since I'm not there tonight."

"Will do."

"Bye dad"

"Bye sweety"

Peter hung up looking over at the man he loved searching and picking things for their child. Spidey carefully and silently moved to stand behind Deadpool and in a surprise attack wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed him deeply. Wade jumped but after a moment he reached back and pulled Peter closer to the back of the couch, deepening the kiss further. They broke the kiss only for the need to breath and Peter came around to sit beside Wade and snuggle into the warmer man. With a smile Wade shifted his arm and wrapped it around Peter's shoulders.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked looking at the screen which was full of tabs open to various websites, all pertaining to babies.

"Well, we're going to need things for the baby aren't we?" Wade smiled, opening one of the first pages, pictures of Spiderman and Deadpool baby everything covered the page.

Peter smiled and looked up at his sweetheart, "I think we can hold off a little bit on the Spider-pool merch. We can focus on the essentials though; a crib, changing table, dresser, sheets, diapers, burp rags, a few toys and clothes. But before we get those, we need to decide something."

"And what's that, baby boy?" Deadpool looked at his love with a confusion.

"We need to decide where we are going to live. I'm not going to have my baby growing up in two different homes and having to worry about which dad they are spending the week with," Peter replied.

"You. . . want to move in together? Seriously? I won't say no because well I love you. But I still can't believe you want to live with me full time. We stay over at each other's places a lot, well more of you staying here than me at your house since iron butt doesn't like me that much. Hey have you told them about the baby? And if you have what did they say? Steve probably got all girly and happy, Mia probably doesn't know yet because well she's two. But Tony? He probably blew his fucking top! I bet even Steve couldn't keep him from drink9ng and throwing a tantrum-"Peter cut him off with a kiss which he quickly deepened. Wade pulled him onto his lap, kissing him more and running his hands up into the younger's shirt and letting his hand roam the porcelain skin, noticing the bump.

They kissed and only broke apart to breath every now and then. Wade pulled then down to lay on the couch, Peter on top, they kissed more, wade moving his hands around to Peter's back and then slipping them into his jeans to squeeze the tight firm ass he loved so much. Peter moaned and kissed Wade's neck earning a moan of pleasure.

Peter bit down lightly and smiled as he felt Wade buck his hips up against his own that were being pressed down creating a wonderful friction on both of their fully fledged erections. They moaned in unison and kissed again. Deadpool pause and looked at Spidey then carefully lifted him and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

There was no way either one of them would be getting much sleep that night.

The next morning Peter woke to his phone ringing and a cold place where his boyfriend once slept. Groggily he sat up and dug his phone from his jeans which laid on the floor.

"H-Hello?" Peter muttered sleepily.

"Peter?! Are you and Wade ok? Are you still at his apartment?" Steve sounded frantic and worried.

"I'm fine, dad. What's going on?" Peter stood up slowly and moved to the door to go find Wade.

"The storm knocked out all power in the city and we haven't been able to get a hold of either one of you. We were worried about you, Wade and the baby. Your father is drinking again . . . I can't get him to stop."

"Ya, I'm fine and so is the baby. If we can get out and get back to the tower we will. I'll call you later ok?" Peter stumbled out into the living room to find Wade back on the computer that had a little battery left looking at a crib that Peter rather liked, "Sweetheart?"

Wade jumped and turned around, "Morning baby boy how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, my dad called to make sure we were ok. He wanted to know if we could make it out and to the tower. I told him I would call him if we could."

"Ok hunny, but no way I'm letting you swing around town with our little one growing in there," Deadpool stood up, move to stand before Peter, knelt down and kissed the younger's bare stomach and smiled up at him.

Peter smiled and pulled Wade up to standing and kissed him lightly. Even when both men stood in only pajama pants Wade still seemed warm when he held onto Peter. They smiled at each other and stayed standing in each other's arms.

"Call daddy Stark and tell him we'll try and get out of here in the next hour.

The wind cut through Peter's coat as they walked down the street to where they were meeting his dad to be picked up. Tony was frantic and unable to be convinced the two young men could make their way to Stark tower on their own.

"You ok baby boy?" Wade turned to peter with a fearful look. It was below freezing outside with 30 mile an hour winds which made it all the colder. He knew that no matter what happened to him he could survive it, but the younger had a considerably weaker healing factor and on top of it he was carrying their baby.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. Once pops gets here we'll be to the tower in no time," Peter said, worried himself about the baby who rested beneath his skin and muscle. He pressed his hands closer to the small bump and shivered as a particularly strong wind blew.

Wade stopped and looked at his love. He took off his coat and wrapped it tight around the smaller man, adding another layer of protection from the cold. Peter looked up at him, glad for the extra warmth but scared of what the cold would do to Wade.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I don't feel the cold any more, baby boy. I guess it's all the scars and the healing factor. I mean nothing really affects me when it comes to temperature. Besides you say I'm a human heater all the time," with that and them having reached the point where they were going to meet Tony, Wade pulled Peter close to him and held him tight.

Tony looked down as he neared the corner where he was to meet his son and the as it seemed ever present merc with a mouth. He had to take a deep breath when he saw them, Deadpool with his arms wrapped around Peter who appeared to be wearing the coat that Deadpool was missing. He had to admit the menace did seem to care about Peter, as well as make him very happy. With a sigh tony dropped to the ground behind them a few feet.

"Hate to break up the cuddle session but anyone need a lift back home?" Ironman spoke as his mask lifted.

Peter smiled as he turned to face his dad, "Hey pops thanks for coming to get us."

"Ya, ya. Just come on and hold on tight. Your dad would kill me if anything happened to either one of you. And you," Tony pointed a red metal clad finger at his son, "have a very upset little girl to deal with when we get home."

Peter smiled to himself he liked the thought that Mia was scared the he'd be hurt or not come back. He loved his baby sister so much. Every night he read her a story and tucked her in with her dolls. When she was still a baby and Tony and Steve had to be out fighting so much Peter was left to care for her. He didn't mind though, but his dads sure did when she first called him dada. If was enough to make Steve set a very strict rule to be home before dinner every night and enough to make Tony stop spending nights in the lab working on the Ironman suit after fighting all day.

Wade and Peter held on tight as they flew the short distance through the city back to Stark tower. When they reached t they landed on the roof, Peter instinctively let go and walked towards the door to the penthouse before they actually touched down, knowing that the many robot arms would begin taking the Ironman suit off his father as soon as his feet hit the roof. Wade followed his lead and caught up with the younger rather quickly. When they reached the door Peter pulled it open and stepped inside.

"BUBBY!" Mia ran to him, her dirty blonde pigtails bouncing and brown eyes sparkling with glee.

"Hey pretty girl! Were you good for daddy and pops while I was gone?" Peter smiled as he picked her up and hugged her tight to him. He loved spending time with her, but he knew that he would need to get used to not having her sit on his lap while he read her stories, or hear her giggle as she painted his toenails all kinds of colors.

"Yes. Daddy read my story!" Mia smiled as he sat her back down on the floor and carefully took off the two coats he had on and put them in the closet off to the side of the room. Wade had taken to sitting on one of the bar stools near the kitchen and Tony had come inside and sat next to his husband on the couch.

Mia waked over to wade and held up her hands, wanting to sit on his lap. Wade paused for a moment, almost in fear of picking the little girl up scarred he would taint her if he touched her. After realizing though that he had picked up and played with her before he lifted the toddler into his lap and lightly tickled her, causing her to giggle and squirm in his lap.

"Easy Wade, she just had breakfast," Steve spoke looking at his daughter and the man his son was so very in love with.

"Got it Cap," Wade responded with smile. He felt comfortable with his boyfriend's family, like he had been accepted. It was a while before he had felt this accepted, but he loved Peter and he tried to behave himself. After he got to meet and start spending time with Ellie, and Mia was born later, he felt relived and accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Peter, Wade, Tony, or Steve. They belong to Marvel.

Chapter 2

Peter sat curled up with Wade on the couch. They had been snowed in for little over two days now. Tony and Steve were trying to help clear the roads which left Peter, Wade, and Mia alone in the penthouse apartment. Mia was coloring quietly on the floor while he read and Wade played with a knife. Peter didn't like him doing that with Mia in the room, but he wouldn't listen to reason and Mia didn't seem to mind.

"Ow!" Wade called as he nicked his finger with the knife and mumbled a curse under his breath.

Mia jumped up and looked at Wade, eyes wide at the sight of blood, "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine kiddo. See? Already all better," Wade showed her his already healed cut after wiping the little amount of blood on his jeans.

Mia stared at his finger in awe, "How you do that?" she asked.

Peter shifted to sit up and pull Mia into his lap beside Wade.

"Wade has a special thing that helps him get better really fast, just like me but faster."

"Oh! Like when you hurt your arm but had no more ouchie after a week?" Mia said, stumbling over a word or two.

"Yep, just like that," Peter answered.

Wade took the opportunity to shift and tickle the toddler, causing her to squirm and giggle on Peter's lap. It made him smile and start tickling her too. They spent the next five minutes engaged in a heated tickle war. But stopped abruptly when the door to the roof opened and Ironman and Captain America came inside, Tony slumped a little against Steve, it worried Peter.

Wade jumped up when he noticed the growing spot of blood on the millionaire's stomach and rushed over to help the captain. Mia squirmed and fought to get away from Peter, obviously wanting to see her dads, but Peter used his spider strength and held her close to him.

It took a little longer than any of them would have liked to get Tony into the master bedroom and onto the bed where Wade and Steve immediately took to assessing, disinfecting, stitching, and bandaging the wound to Tony's abdomen. Wade was better at caring for injuries than Steve had expected with Wade's healing factor he figured the merc wouldn't need to know any first aid or medical processes. Though he was glad that Wade knew things like that with the very real prospect that he would soon be marrying Peter and they would be raising a baby together. A light knock on the door broke Steve from his musings and he looked up to see his son holding his daughter, both looking on the brink of tears to see their father looking so lifeless on the bed while Wade worked. Steve waked over and carefully edged out of the room to stand with them in the hall. Mia reached for him and he took her carefully from Peter and held her close.

"Daddy," Mia cried, her tears staining the hero's suit, "Is poppa going to be ok?"

"Yes, but he won't be able to play with you for a few weeks so he can rest. So you have to be good for Peter and Wade when I'm not home ok?" Steve said trying to sooth his daughter as she clung to him in fear.

Peter watched his dad very closely, trying to read the soldier but unable to. He knew his father was hurt but he wasn't able to tell how badly. He couldn't hold back the tears as they fell down his cheeks. He moved and laid his head on his father's shoulder and let the tears fall as he felt his dad pull him closer by wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders and holding him. He felt safe and cared for, just like he did with Wade.

The father held his children close to him and tried to comfort them even as he himself felt he was losing everything he cared about. He feared losing Tony. If he did he knew he wouldn't be able to handle raising the kids alone. Peter may be eighteen, but he was also pregnant and needed guidance as well as someone to turn to when Wade had a bad day. Mia was only two and a half. She needed someone to do just about everything for her even though she insisted that she was a big girl and could do it on her own. He hated the idea that Tony might miss even a day of their daughter's life. Tony doted on the tiny blonde, he gave her anything and everything she wanted, as well as many things he wanted.

The door behind them opened and Wade stepped out.

"He's asleep and will need to stay in bed for the next couple days to let the cut heal a little before I'd be ok with him moving around, and even then he needs to take it easy," Wade spoke softly looking at Peter who had lifted his head from Steve's shoulder, eye red and slightly puffy from tears.

"Thanks Wade. It means a lot. I'm going to go put Mia to bed, then I'll be out to talk and sit with you two. I have something I need to tell you both," Steve replied adding quite a bit softer, "Though it'd have been nice if Tony could tell you with me."

Peter heard, but didn't reply and moved to take Wade's hand and walk to the living room. Wade followed happily.

Steve took his baby girl to her bedroom and laid her lightly in her toddler bed, he pulled the pink sheets up over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight princess. I love you," he whispered and silently slipped out of the room. He met his son and Wade in the living room and sat in his armchair, slouching a little, which was odd for the man.

Wade sat on one corner of the couch with Peter curled up in his lap. They looked so peaceful and so in love. Steve smiled at them and sat up, clasping his hands between his knees.

"Ok. . ." he took a deep breath looking between the young men, "Tony and I have been talking, we both know of your situation as well as the many things you will need. We came to a decision, one I will admit is more my choice than his, but he loves you. Both of you. Even if he doesn't show it to you, Wade. So we came to the decision that: You will live here in the tower in floor 21. Peter you will work with your father and Wade you will work with S.H.E.I.L.D. Both of you will have rules to follow. First of all, no murder, Wade. Second, no more children until after you marry. Third, you will have to watch Mia when we need you to. Fourth and finally, this is a good rule, Wade, your daughter Ellie, will be coming to live with the two of you. You will have to work together and co-parent her and the new baby."

Wade looked over at Steve with curiosity, "Ellie's coming . . . here? To . . . to live with me and Petey?"

"Yes, we've talked to Preston and she thinks it would be a good idea for Ellie to be around you. As well as that Peter has a good handle on controlling your outbursts for you to be a good father. Which you already are and have been," Steve tried to cover up what could have been a jab at Wade's ability to be a father.

Wade only smiled and laughed a little, "Ya, Petey's got me pretty whipped, but that's ok. I love him, and I just- thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Peter, Wade, Tony, or Steve. They belong to Marvel. Sorry about the short chapters, I wanted to get the first couple out quickly and thus they were short. This chapter is longer than the others so I hope you enjoy.

WARNING! This chapter contains boy X boy action. If you don't like it I suggest you find something else to read.

Ok, that's all for now, Happy reading.

Chapter 3

It had been about two weeks since they had a talk with Steve and started to move into the former guest apartment in the infamous Stark tower. They were now comfortably unpacked and moved into the house. Ellie had her own room which was decorated in red, white, and a navy blue so dark it was almost black. The nursery was a pale yellow and mint green, just as Peter wanted. Wade had wanted to paint it neon purple, and had to be convinced thoroughly that it would be too much for the baby.

Peter was now just under three months pregnant and his belly had swollen just enough that he had to abandon his usually fitted t-shirts and had to leave his jeans unbuttoned. He stood in the kitchen washing dishes and making sure Ellie was doing her homework. It was odd having the seven year old with them all the time, but not a bad kind of odd, a good kind that he rather enjoyed.

"Ellie, could you do me a favor?" he asked turning to look at the girl.

Ellie looked up with a smile, "Sure, poppa," she had taken to calling Peter Poppa from almost the moment she moved in with them, it made him feel loved and like she cared about and accepted him.

"Could you go upstairs and ask Grandpa Tony when he will be bringing Mia down tomorrow? I need to finish the dishes, and when you come back we can watch a movie before bed time ok?"

"Ok!" She got up from her stool at the kitchen counter and walked over to the door that led to the small hallway and then the elevator to leave. Her pigtails, which Peter had gotten pretty good at, swung slightly as she walked.

He smiled and turned back to finish washing the dishes, knowing she probably wasn't done with her homework, but he didn't mind and neither would Wade. Ellie was good in school, she had only one B every other grade was an A. The door opened and shut behind him and he heard the sound of weapons being dropped and put into the small locking bin beside the door; Wade was home. He smiled when a few minutes later he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed on his left cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" Peter smiled as he finished rinsing the last of the dishes.

"It was ok, but it would have been better with a certain spider out there helping. We fought some nasty baddies who didn't want to keep still! Your webs would have really come in handy there, and so would your wall climby thing. I had to run up like seventeen fire escapes to catch some of them. But don't worry I didn't unalive anyone today. I followed all of Coulson's rules and directions. You know that guy is really bossy almost like daddy Stark, but unlike Ironbutt, Coulson isn't family so he's harder to deal with- Hey!" Wade protested as Peter removed his arms and turned to begin drying and putting away the dishes.

Peter smiled, "I'm sorry I have to put away the dishes and you," he poked his boyfriend in the chest, "need to go change. Ellie will be back from my dads's in a minute and you know I don't like it when she sees you in that costume. Let alone with blood on it and torn in places," he said as he lightly flicked the flapping bit of ex-merc's torn sleeve.

Wade sighed audibly and turned to go back to their bedroom to change into 'normal' clothes, "Can't deny you don't like it baby boy!" he called back to Peter, who had gone back to putting away the dishes.

The front door opened and he heard a very familiar giggle float in followed by little feet running on the carpeted floor over to him. He turned just in time to scoop up a very happy looking Mia and hug her close to him. Mia smiled and giggled as he tickled her lightly.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow? And Ellie, sweety go pick a movie and load it ok?"

"Ok poppa," Ellie said with a smile. She was a beautiful little girl and more than once Wade had wanted to put her in pageants, but Peter and Preston both had to tell him not until she was old enough to want to herself.

"Hey, there's my princess!" Wade smiled and hugged his daughter. He was now dressed in a pair of loose sweats and an old Spiderman t-shirt.

"Daddy!" Ellie smiled and hugged her dad back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Peter came over with Mia and smiled brightly; this was their family, their life, it was perfect. He had never pictured this when he had thought about his future before, he had always thought that he would have a wife, a baby, maybe an older child or two, and they'd be living in a house somewhere just outside the city. But none of that mattered now. He had the man he loved with all his heart, his daughter, their unborn baby growing inside him, and his baby sister smiling and laughing with them. This was better than what he had pictured, this was better than anything he had ever dreamed he would have. A small tug on his shirt collar broke him from his thought and he turned his head to look at Mia.

"Down please," she said and he gently sat her down on the floor to go play with Ellie, who had loaded and started a movie for them.

Peter sat down on the couch and pulled his legs up beside him, half watching the girls, and half watching the movie. He felt his legs be moved as Wade sat down and placed them in his lap. Peter smiled and shifted to rest his back against the armrest of the couch.

"We're really lucky you know . . ." Wade said and shifted to start rubbing Peter's feet, knowing he had probably not sat down all day other than at his doctor's appointment with Bruce, which wouldn't have been long.

"We are. I love you," Peter said settling in on the couch, and watching the girls play.

"I love you too, baby boy," Wade said with a smile and leaned up to give Peter a light kiss.

Peter and Wade lay in bed, the girls had both had a bath, brushed their teeth, and now were asleep in Ellie's room; it had been a long day for both of them and sleep should have come easy, but it didn't. Both men were lost in thought of what the next day would bring and what they would do when the baby came. Wade shifted and pulled Peter closer to him, the younger smiled and nestled his head further under Wade's chin. They laid side by side, Peter's head on Wade's chest and his arm under Wade's shoulder with Wade's arm around Peter's back holding him tight. They often fell asleep this way, but by the morning they had moved away from each other, not far enough to not be touching though.

"Petey?" Wade whispered.

"Yes, love?" Peter shifted and looked up at Wade.

"Am I going to be a good dad?"

Peter blinked at the question, he knew Wade had problems with his self-esteem but he always thought that Wade had known he was a great father, and would be still when the baby arrived.  
"Of course you are. You are a wonderful father to Ellie. She loves you and you keep her on track with everything she does. She talked about you all the time. Why would you'll be any different with the baby?"

"I wasn't there when Ellie was born, I didn't even know she existed until after her seventh birthday, and after that I handed her off to Preston. She has basically already been raised now. I had no part in that. So how do you know, I'm not going to fuck up royally with the baby? I destroy basically everything I touch. I mean look at what I did to you! You were a nice kid, had everything going for you, hell you are fucking Spiderman. Now? Now you're a pregnant guy who works too hard to earn what little he can, while raising another man's kid and living in an apartment that your dads gave you," Wade paused to take a breath.

Peter used that pause to place a hand over Wade's mouth; he had sat up to look at the merc properly during his rant, "Stop. I love you and _don't you dare say you ruined me._ You make me happy. You always have, you mean the world to me, Ellie, and you will to this baby. You are an amazing man, a wonderful father and an even better daddy. Each day you try your best to be better than you were yesterday and most days you succeed. If you want more reason why you will be a great dad to our baby then think of the fact that I will be here with you every step of the way," Peter moved his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek and smiled when the man leaned into the touch.

"I love you too," Wade said and pressed a kiss into the palm of Peter's hand.

Peter smiled and shifted to lay back down beside Wade. He hoped that this didn't mean tomorrow would be a bad day for Wade.

A soft knock on the bedroom door woke Peter quickly from his sleep. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake Wade and very carefully slipped out of bed. Adeptly voiding any tripping hazards Peter got to the door and opened it a crack. He sighed with a sad smile at the teary eyed Ellie who stood in the hall.

"Nightmare again?" Peter whispered.

Ellie nodded and shifted on her feet looking up at him. Peter sighed and stepped into the hall gently picking her up in his arms and holding her close to him. He carried her to the living room and sat down on the couch with her. The medium sized bump cause by the baby made her shift to sit sideways with her head on his shoulder. He stroked her curls and hummed lightly.

"It's ok . . . I've got you . . . Poppa's got you baby girl . . ." He said softly, holding her and gently rocking her back to sleep.

Ellie snuggled into her poppa and let her eyes drift closed. Eventually she fell asleep to Peter's gently humming and rhythmic heartbeat.

Peter sat there with Ellie on his lap, holding her close, feeling her breath on his bare chest. He smiled and gently shifted to lift her and take her back to her room. He stepped over his baby sister sleeping on the trundle mattress below the bed as he laid Ellie back down and tucked her in again. He placed a light kiss on her head and returned to his and Wade's room.

"Hey . . . where'd you go?" Wade mumbled sleepily looking over at Peter as he shut the door.

"Ellie had a nightmare again. I woke up when she knocked, took care of her, and put her back in bed," Peter got back into bed and snuggled against Wade once again.

". . . Oh . . . She ok then?" Wade asked as he held his boyfriend closer to him.

"She's fine sweetheart, and you'll get better at waking up when they need us. I promise," Peter kissed Wade's neck lightly and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Wade smiled some at how confident Peter was in his ability to become a better father. He knew he could be able to be a better dad, but he knew that wasn't something he would be able to do, at least not alone. He shifted trying to think about the next time he and Peter would be alone together. Ellie had a sleep over at the zoo next week with her girl scouts. They would have about two days alone. He looked over to his dresser on the far wall, where in the third drawer under a stack of t-shirts he never wore was a small black velvet ring box, inside which sat a silver ring with sapphires wrapping around the center of the band. He loved Peter and he couldn't imagine a single day without coming home to that beautiful pair of blue grey eyes and round yet slightly chiseled features; the chocolate brown hair, the slim and muscled body. He ran his fingers over the Peter's shoulders. He slowly fell asleep holding the man he loved, one hand resting on Peter's shoulder and the other on his stomach, feeling their baby move to press against his hand.

That Friday Peter found himself kneeling on the floor of Ellie's room pulling out what she needed for her sleep away night at the zoo. He had already packed her two pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, socks, shoes, a jacket, a matching set of pajama's, her hair brush, two sets of hair ties that matched her shirts as well as bows with them. Which is what had led him to digging around in her bottom drawer for her vest to go with her uniform that she had to wear to the meeting before they left for the zoo.

"Ellie, sweety, where did you last see it?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the girl who was playing with her pigtails that he had already done and clipped bright blue bows to.

"I don't know . . . The last time I remember having it was my last meeting thingy," Ellie fidgeted.

"Alright . . . well I know I've washed it since then . . . Wait . . . Ah-hah!" Peter smiled victoriously as he pulled the bright blue vest from the back of a drawer, "there now we can get going. Here put this on while I go get my shoes and keys ok?" He stood with a groan, his back had been hurting him more of late as his belly was growing quite large even for being only three months pregnant.

"Ok, poppa," Ellie said as she took the vest and moved to put it on.

Peter left to go and get his shoes, trusting that Ellie could take her own bag to the door. He walked back to his bedroom and put on his favorite pair of red and black converse high-tops; they were his favorite because Wade had gotten them for him when they had first gotten together. He had wanted Peter to have an "everyday kinda reminder" of their love. He smiled and shrugged on his jacket where he found his keys in the left pocket, right where Wade always left them every time.

"Poppa! Grandpa Steve wants to know when we'll be home. He says that Grandpa Tony has something he wants to share with you and Daddy," Ellie called from the living room.

"Umm . . . Well you won't be home until the day after tomorrow, but I should be back in about an hour," Peter said looking up to see his dad standing in the doorway, "I don't know when Wade'll be home though. He's been acting kinda weird all week."

"Ok, well come on up when he gets home then. Your pops and I have a little gift we want to give you both," Steve knelt down and looked at his granddaughter, "And you be good this weekend. Maybe next week me and Grandpa Tony can take you out for ice cream; how's that sound?"

Ellie smile d and bounced on her heels, much like her father did when he was excited, and hugged Steve happily while Peter only rolled his eyes and smiled lightly.

Peter returned a little over an hour later to find rose petals scattered throughout the apartment, most in a trial leading back to the master bedroom. A pale flickering glow came from the doorway to the room as he walked back. The melody of Rascal Flatts' Riot played softly as well and he smiled hearing the familiar song; it was the one song that they both loved as they both held such strong dependence on one another.

Wade shifted hearing Peter come home and walk towards the bedroom, he hoped that he would be able to get this done right, no not right, better than that, he wanted to blow Peter's expectations away.

Peter stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There kneeling at the foot of the bed was Wade, looking nervous but happy. He stared at his boyfriend, looking a little confused at the situation.

"Wade, what's all this about?" Peter asked looking around, seeing the dressers, nightstands and any other flat surface covered in lit candles casting light shadows and pale flickers throughout the room. The rose petal's continued up to the bed and onto it as well. He blinked back a few tears and looked at the man he had spent the better part of the past four years completely in love with, kneeling in a dress shirt, slacks and even a tie, though it was both deep red and black and the only tie Wade owned.

"Hey, Baby Boy," Wade smiled and shifted, picking up something sitting next to his knee on the floor, a black velvet ring box, "Come sit?" He motioned for Peter to sit on the foot of the bed in front of him.

Peter did as was suggested and sat on the end of the king sized bed facing Wade.

"Peter, I love you. You know this; obviously. You mean the world to me, I wouldn't be the man I am today without you in my life. I wouldn't have my daughter, I wouldn't be getting a chance to be a dad yet again. I love you, and I need you by my side from now through the end of both of us. So, with that said, I ask," Wade paused to take a deep breath and open the ring box slowly, "Will you marry me?"

Peter wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at the man kneeling in front of him, "Of course I will!" Peter leaned over and kissed Wade happily, "I love you so much you crazy insufferable ass."

Wade smiled brightly and pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto Peter's left ring finger before kissing his boyfriend, no fiancé again, this time deeper.

Peter moaned lightly as he used one hand to undo Wade's tie. Once it was removed, he moved to unbutton the shirt, kissing the taller deeply and lightly biting his lower lip. He smiled as he was granted access and slipped his tongue into the merc's mouth, equally delighted and excited at the familiar taste of cinnamon and spices. He explored the mouth of he knew well and moaned as he felt Wade's hands remove his clothes just as he removed the shirt entirely and went to undo the slacks preventing him from getting to his love's very obvious hard on.

Wade broke their kiss, causing the younger to whimper at the loss of contact before drawing a much needed breath or two.

"Let's move this into the bed, sweetums," Wade smiled as he stood and removed the last of both of their clothing before he lifted Peter lightly and placed the now naked younger on the bed.

Peter smiled and leaned up to kiss Wade as he positioned himself over the brunet.

Wade kissed him back as he shifted Peter's muscular legs apart, positioning himself to press the head of his aching member against Peter's entrance. After nearly four years, both of them having a healing factor, and neither needed preparing any more, even if it did hurt, it was only for a moment.

Peter moaned and shifted to better be able to see his lover, the baby growing in his womb made that rather difficult, he hated the thought of his belly growing much larger, he already could barely see his toes as it was. A light pain interrupted his thoughts and he moaned loudly as Wade entered him, the pain was very brief and quickly overcome by pleasure as Wade struck a very special spot inside him.

Wade smiled and kissed his love, thrusting again, working himself into a rhythm. The only sounds in the room were their moans, groans, and the light melody of the music left playing.

"GAHH! DAMN!" Wade let out a loud cry as he felt Peter reach up and run his nails down his back, "God Petey you know that drives me nuts!" He gave a hard thrust to emphasize his statement, one that retched a loud moan from Peter who writhed beneath him in pleasure.

Peter dug his nails in deeper and drug them down Wade's back once more, earning a low growl and another sharp thrust which struck that spot with accuracy only the ex-merc could possess. He moaned loudly as the familiar tightness began to well in his loins, he was close and by the look on Wade's face as well as how he sped and deepened the thrusts, so was he.

With a final deep thrust into that special spot Wade and Peter came together moaning each other' s names loudly as they did. Peter made a mess of their stomachs and chests, and Wade came deep within Peter filling him with the sticky white substance.

They basked in the afterglow like this for about an hour before Peter remembered his fathers waiting to give them a gift.

"Sweetheart, what time is it?"

"A little past six, why?" Wade answered after a glance at the clock.

Peter reluctantly sat up and moved to stand, but winced hard when the baby kicked rather hard at a sore spot on his ribs.

"Ahh! . . .My dads wanted us to come up because they have a gift for us . . ." Peter said as he stood slowly and moved to the bathroom to clean up.

"Oh. Well in that case I'll give you a hand in cleaning up and then we'll go see what they want," Wade stood with Peter and followed to the en suite and proceeded to help his fiancé clean up and dress.

After a bout a half an hour they stood in the elevator on their way up to the penthouse. Peter shifted looking down at the ring on his finger, the weight was foreign to him, but not in a bad way. He loved the ring and adored how much attention Wade had paid to him in choosing sapphires. He loved sapphires, ever since the day he had learned his birth mom, who was long dead by now, she had had cancer and had only been able to just carry him to term. When he was told of his mother his fathers had given him the sapphire pendant he wore every day from them on; it had been hers and now was his.

The ding of the elevator and the doors sliding open revealing the living room of the penthouse, he felt Wade's fingers lace into his and they stepped into the lavish home together.

"Ah, so you did remember, I was beginning to think you wouldn't be showing up," Tony mused as he looked up from his cup of what looked to be tea.

"Tony, be polite. We never set a time to meet," Steve chastised glancing up from his book seated beside the inventor on the couch.

Wade and Peter walked slowly and sat in the chair opposite the couch, Wade pulling Peter into his lap. That way they sat earned a glare from Tony.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, that's kinda my fault. See I kinda had plans for us tonight," Wade lightly took Peter's left hand to show them the ring, "Petey-pie and I are engaged," he said with a smile.

Steve sat up and smiled at the boys; Tony only shifted to glance and then glare at Wade.

"So you finally asked him then. Good for you." Tony scoffed sipping his tea.

"Tony. Stop," Steve said sitting down his book and looking at the boys, "Why don't you go get the gift for them from our room?"

Tony sighed ad got up to go get whatever it was they were giving the boys. Peter shifted on Wade's lap looking at his dad who was still sitting in the room with them.

"Dad, what is the gift?"

"This is the gift," Tony said carrying in a small box wrapped in grey paper with a white bow on top and handing it to Peter before sitting back on the couch.

"Umm . . .?" Wade said looking at the box.

Peter looked at the box before slowly unwrapping it and opening the box with a gasp, "Are . . . Are you . . . Are you serious?" he looked up at his dad's in shock. Inside the box sat two quilts, both small and made with several different patterns. One had Peter's name embroidered on it, the other was blank, but both bore the small mark in a corner, "ELP"; Eliana Lizabeth Parker. His mother had made these.

Wade peeked over Peter's shoulder to see. Tears were rolling down the younger's cheeks. Wade lightly wiped them away and kissed Peter's cheek holding him close.

"She gave them to us when we first got you. She said the second was to be for your first baby. We can have Wade and Ellie's names added if you want," Steve said looking at his son.

"Thank you so much guys . . . this is amazing. I love you both," Peter said carefully standing and moving to hug his dads.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Peter, Wade, Tony, or Steve. They belong to Marvel.

Chapter 4

"You look so handsome sweety," Steve smiled kissing his son's forehead after righting the collar of his suit jacket.

Peter was indeed very handsome in his black suit, white long sleeve shirt and scarlet red tie. The suit even hid his baby bump rather well. A few doors down Tony was helping Wade get ready for what would be one of the best days of their lives. Almost a month had passed since Wade had proposed and they had decided to be married before the baby was born in a little over 5 months.

"Thanks dad . . ." Peter smiled and fiddled with the sapphire pendant that hung around his neck and over his tie. He wanted such a special piece to be showcased on his wedding day; and it actually complimented the red tie very well.

Steve smiled and wiped a tear from his son's cheek, "I know you would want her here. We both do. But you have me, your father, Wade, Ellie, and everyone else here who love you so much," he paused and looked his son in the eye, "this is the most wonderful day of your life until little one is here so don't be nervous baby, he loves you. You love him. And you will be a wonderful coupled and even better parents. You already have proven you can be great by raising Ellie."

Peter smiled and heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Your father," Tony said as he opened the door slowly and stepped into the room.

"Hey pops. Wade ok?"

"Probably as nervous as you if not more, but no time for that. Two minutes till you walk down that aisle. You look good by the way. Even with a bun in the oven."

"Tony! Be nice, he's . . . got a lot on his mind . . ." Steve spoke using the phrase they had always used as code for 'missing or needing his mom'.

Tony moved to hug the college student along with Steve.

The doors opened and Peter took a deep breath squeezing both of his dads's hands before they walked into the small chapel filled with heroes, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and friends of all ages. At the end of the aisle before stepping up to the alter Steve and Tony let go of their son's hands. Wade stepped down, dressed in his own black suit and white shirt, but with a blue tie, he took Peter's hand and together they stepped up onto the alter to be married.

"Welcome, friends and family of Wade and Peter. We are gathered here to join these two young men in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now," the officiant, a small man with a little grey hair on his balding head, dressed in a black and grey pin striped suit.

No one spoke, so the ceremony went on, "Wade and Peter have chosen to write their own vows. Peter will read first."

Peter shifted pulling a small piece of paper from his breast pocket and unfolded it, "Wade, you have brought everything in my life to a screeching halt. You wreck my plans, you drive me up the wall, and the mess you leave behind infuriates me to no end. BUT even with all those things, if I didn't have you I would be nothing. You light up my world. You bring a shining happiness to my life that would have never existed without you," Peter turned and looked over to Ellie sitting in the front row; then back to Wade, "You have given me everything I could have ever asked for and more. I love you and I promise to always have a smile on my face and a warm dinner waiting for you when you come home. I promise to care for you when you're sick. I promise to stand by your side and help you raise the beautiful little girl we share. I promise you, even if we fight I will never leave you. I love you and nothing in the world will ever change that," Peter smiled happy that he got through his vows without stuttering or crying.

Wade smiled at him and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wade, it's your turn to read."

"Ahh . . . Right," Wade said pulling his vows from his inner pocket of his suit, "Baby Boy, you are wonderful. Too wonderful than I ever deserve. You mean everything to me. I gave up everything to have you love me the way you do and I would do it all over again to have you. I promise you that I will always come home to you. I promise I will always be there to hold you when you hurt. I promise to make you smile when you want to cry. And finally I promise to be yours no matter what happens."

"This ceremony isn't just the coming together of these two men. It is also the coming together of a family," the priest said, "Peter has a set of vows to read to Ellie, Wade's daughter; and something to give her as well. Ellie, will you come up here please?"

Ellie stood and walked up to stand next to her daddy.

Peter kneeled down to eye level with the seven year old girl her curls had been elegantly pinned back away from her face, her green eyes shone and were highlighted by the light makeup MJ had put on her.

"Ellie, sweety. Today in many people's eyes is all about me and your daddy. But you are a big part of our lives and you deserve to be as much a part of today as we do. I love you so much baby. You are my sweet little angel and you bring a smiled to my face every day when you burst through the door when you come home from school. I promise you that I will always be there for you. I promise that I will never judge you for anything. I promise you that you will forever be my baby girl. And above all else I promise you I will always, always be the best example I can be for you," Peter smiled as he pulled a small pendant that matched his own out and placed it around Ellie's neck, hugging her close and kissing her forehead as he stood back up.

Once again Wade wiped his eyes, missing a tear that rolled down his cheek anyways until Peter wiped it away with a gentle hand.

Later that night Peter and wade stepped up to the front door of their apartment, Tony and Steve had taken Ellie for the weekend so the boys could have time alone together. Wade unlocked the door and opened it then turned to Peter. Wade kneeled slowly to pick up Peter up bridal style.

"Wade . . . is this really necessary?" Peter looked at him.

"Yes. Baby boy it is." Wade kissed his new husband lovingly and carried him across the threshold of their home.

Peter smiled into the kiss and didn't break it when he was sat down on the floor, instead he shifted up onto his toes and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck.

Wade pulled back slowly but just enough to speak, "God I love you."

Peter smiled and kissed his love once more, "I love you too."

Four and a half months later Wade's phone buzzed in his pocket, he had been on high alert for the past while. Peter had been having a rough time now that the pregnancy was coming to its end. 'Ok calm voice, there's still another three weeks until the baby is due. Peter and the baby are fine and Ellie is safe at school.' He took a deep breath trying to calm himself with his thoughts before answering.

"Hellooo, Deadpool. You choose 'em, we lose 'em. How may I help you?" Wade said not removing his mask.

"Wade, it's Steve. Peter is in labor. Bruce, myself, and Pepper are here, but you should be here too. Tony has Mia and will be getting Ellie from school when she is done."

"WHAT?" Wade said stopping abruptly and looking at the time and where he was in the city. It would take him almost forty five minutes to get back to Stark Tower.

"It will be a little bit before anything happens but you need to get here quickly," Steve said, a groan of pain rang out in the back ground of his side of the call.

"Is that Petey?!" Wade spoke turning back to begin his rush back. He wouldn't miss this. No, not this time. He was determined to be there for every single moment of his child's life from birth on.

"It was a contraction. He's fine I promise you. But you need to hurry. I will see you when you get here. I love you," Steve said and hung up.

Deadpool moved running at full speed, jumping over roofs with ease. The only thought he had was getting to Peter.

He reached the tower in less than twenty minutes, thanks to both his teleportation device in his belt and his determination to be there with Peter no matter what it meant. Once inside he bolted strait for Banner Lab; the two story science laboratory that Tony had given to the man who was not to be angered. Wade reached the door punching in the authorization code quickly, pausing only a second when he heard a particularly loud cry of pain from within the frosted reinforced glass walls. The door slid open and Wade rushed to Peter who was lying in a single hospital bed and looking in a lot of pain.

"Hey baby boy . . ." Wade slowly took Peter's left hand from the Captain and stroked the back gently with his thumb, "I thought we agreed this wouldn't happen unless I was here with you." Wade used his free hand to pull off his mask slowly, a few flakes of skin coming off and drifting to the floor as he did; today was a bad day.

Peter smiled weakly at his husband, "Sorry . . . I guess I can't keep all of our agreements but I tri- AHH!" Peter gripped Wades hand hard enough to snap it in half with his Spidey strength, but Wade didn't mind it would heal within the next couple minutes; so instead of wincing he merely leaned over and tried to comfort the smaller man. A minute or two later the contraction ended and Peter relaxed slowly, still holding tight to Wade's hand.

"You are about four centimeters dilated. If you want an Epidural you now is the time," Bruce said looking at the brunette.

"YES! Anything to numb the pain please- AAHH-HAAAA!" Peter's words were cut off by another harsh contraction and his water breaking which left a dark spot on the bed where the clear fluid soaked in.

"Wade, help him sit up, gently," Bruce instructed.

Wade shifted and helped Peter sit up slowly and very carefully. Bruce laced a pillow over Peter's stomach to help him stay comfortable with the position and Peter merely clung to Wade as if his life depended on it. A few tears slipped from his eyes and mixed with the light sheen of sweat on his face, dampening the front of Wade's suit.

"You'll feel a slight burn."

Pressure, stick, burn. There they were exactly the way the anesthesiologist had told him there would be. Bruce had brought in a friend who he trusted, and Tony had sworn to secrecy, to do the epidural since it was a spinal medication and he didn't want to risk paralyzing the young man.

Carefully Peter was laid back down and after about two minutes the medication took effect, numbing the whole lower half of his body and he sighed lightly.

The contractions weren't as painful now, but still there and much closer together. Peter was fully dilated and it was time to push.

His position on the bed was shifted once again and Steve returned to his son's side, this time on the right, and offered his already battered hand to the boy.

"I can take it. I promise," Steve reassured Peter after receiving a look of fear of hurting his father from the boy in the bed.

Peter took his father's hand and squeezed Wade's to ensure it was still there.

Almost thirteen hours of labor, fifteen times breaking Wade's hand and it healing back, and a lot of pain later, a baby's cry rang out in the large open room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Bruce said with a smile, handing the infant to Pepper who quickly took him to make sure everything was right and clean him off.

Wade watched his son be carefully, even covered in nastiness and blood he was still so beautiful.

"Hey . . . are you . . . crying?" Peter spoke looking up at his husband and seeing tears running down his face. Peter knew that the salt of the tears must have stung the open sores on Wade's cheeks and the small splits in his lips, but the bigger man didn't seem to notice at all. He simply leaned down, wiped away the sweat and tears and from the labor and kissed Peter gently.

"We made that . . ." Wade spoke softly as Pepper placed the baby, now swaddled in a tiny blue blanket and wearing both a diaper and ale blue and white hat, in Peter's arms.

"We did . . . and he's so beautiful . . ." Peter stared at the baby he held. Slightly chubby cheeks, dark brown hair peeking out from under the hat, soft but prominent features, and chocolate brown eyes that were slowly drifting closed, "He looks a lot like you but with my hair . . ."

Wade could do nothing but stare and smile like a loon at his son. He marveled at how something so small, so precious, and so soft could come from him. He had wondered the same thing when he first met Ellie. How could the two most beautiful people he had ever seen come from him, the merc with a mouth and a mug that could scare a grown man enough to make him piss himself.

"What's his name?" Steve asked lightly looking at the boys from the side of the bed.

"Benjamin Winston Parker," Peter said kissing the baby's head lightly. They had elected to not change either of their name's when they married and chosen to give the baby Peter's last name (which Tony and Steve had never changed but had given Peter the choice to do so if he wanted, thinking it wrong to remove the small tie he held to his mother).

"He's so tiny . . ." Wade said looking at the baby.

"Well here in a few hours we will move you all back up to the apartment. So that you can sleep in your own bed. Also there is the matter of the baby's abilities to tend to. Which I would suggest that we do before he get too old," Bruce spoke, his voiced low as though he was ashamed of the fact the he had to take the baby from his parents even for only a little while.

"Abilities?" Wade questioned.

"He is a mutant, sweetheart. We discussed that when I was only a few months pregnant. Bruce just wants to figure out what that means for him," Peter said softly; not looking away from his son.

". . . Ok . . . But I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"That is totally understandable. All I ask is that you stay out of the way and fairly quiet," Bruce responded.

Peter slept lightly in the hospital bed allowing himself to relax knowing Wade wouldn't let anything happen to Benjamin.

Bruce carefully laid the tiny baby on a table which was covered with a folded blanket to protect him from the cold metal. He looked the baby over. Two small white places on the baby's wrists were intriguing. The baby obviously had more of Peter's abilities. The patches seemed like natural web-shooters, upon looking closely at the baby's fingers he had the grip that Peter had to climb walls and such. There was only one thing that Bruce feared checking; the baby's healing factor.

"Wade . . ." Bruce said quietly turning to look at the larger man, "I think it would be best for you to do what's next . . . If I do, I fear what you will do to me."

Deadpool looked at the man leaning over his infant son, "Why? What's next?"

"It's the last thing that needs to be confirmed. It is Benjamin's healing factor. We need to lightly cut one of his fingers and watch how long it takes to heal," Bruce said softly.

". . . Oh . . . You want me to . . . hurt him . . . on purpose?"

"I figured it best you or Peter do it rather than me," Bruce said.

Wade took a deep breath and stepped over to his baby and pulled out a tiny pocket knife from one of his pouches and opened it. He carefully took Benjamin's left hand and pricked his pointer finger, blood pooled quickly and Benjamin immediately began to scream.

Peter's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly wincing slightly but looking over to where Wade was holding their son and trying to get him to stop crying.

"Shh . . . Shh . . . I'm sorry Benji . . . It's ok . . . Shh . . ." Wade picked up Benji and tried to calm him.

"Bring him here. I can't get up."

Wade heard Peter's voice and took the baby to him; unable to get him to stop crying.

Peter took Benji and cradled him close against his chest, "Shh . . . Shh love . . . you're ok . . . I got you . . . shh . . ." Ben calmed and settled against his dad, falling asleep and curling into Peter's chest.

"How did you do that?" Wade asked looking confused at his son and his husband.

"He was inside me for nine months . . . he knows my voice best . . ." Peter smiled down at his baby and noticed the bit of blood on the blanket that Benjamin was wrapped in, "Where is he bleeding?" Peter looked at the baby not finding any cuts.

"Left pointer finger . . . I cut it . . . Bruce told me to . . . it was to check his healing factor . . ." Wade said looking at the floor instead of the two people he loved most.

"I don't see a cut, sweetheart . . ." Peter looked at his husband.

Bruce walked over and looked at the infant.

"Woah . . . he healed faster than I do . . ." Wade said smiling at his loves.

"It appears so. It seems he has a healing factor to rival even that of Deadpool." Bruce said as he wrote something in his notes.

A/N: thanks for reading! I do not own Ben either. He belongs to fellow writer, RobinMask. Though in this story he will be a little different than in their stories.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Peter, Wade, Tony, or Steve. They belong to Marvel. Benjamin belongs to RobinMask.

Chapter 5

"POOOOPAAAAAAAA! DAAADYYYYYYY!" Ellie called from her room.

Wade jumped up and rushed to her, while Peter, who knew of Ellie's over dramatic flares sometimes stood slowly and gently shifted Ben in his arms so as not to wake him and followed.

"What's wrong, princess?" Wade said looking in on their daughter's room, it was completely spotless thanks to Peter who still hadn't gotten back to being Spiderman.

"SPIDER!" Ellie pointed over at the floor by her closet from her place on her bed.

"Ellie . . . it's not going to hurt you if you don't hurt it. I promise," Peter said from his place behind Wade, "and please try not to yell, love. We just got Ben to sleep. . ."

Wade sighed walking into the room and catching the spider with a note card and a piece of paper he then proceeded to let it go outside the window, "There, all gone."

"Thank you daddy and I'm sorry poppa . . . I forgot Benji was asleep . . ." Ellie looked at the sleeping baby in Peter's arms. She loved her baby brother, but sometimes being quiet and careful around him really sucked.

"It's ok, princess, just try to remember that Ben needs to sleep when he can, and we have to be fairly quiet so he can. Ok?" Peter said.

Wade walked over slowly and gently took the baby from Peter who, in all honesty looked like hell. Neither of them had been getting much sleep since Ben had been born, though Wade was used to very little sleep. Peter smiled and looked at Wade, holding their baby.

"Hey, how about you go lay down and rest, baby boy. I've got Benji and Ellie. We'll be fine, I promise," Wade said kissing Peter's forehead lightly.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Peter said moving to get Ellie down from her bed. He picked her up and held her at his side, "You however, princess, need to get ready for you bath and then for bed. It's already past your bed time," he kissed her forehead and say her down on the floor.

". . . . Ok Poppa," Ellie said, sounding a little put out by the fact that she had to go to bed, but she did as she was told and got her towel from the hook beside her bed and left the room to go take her bath; Wade following and Blocking Peter's path.

"Go. To. Bed. I can handle this and I will take the late night diaper changes and feedings," Wade's voice was firm and strong. He hated being this way with Peter, but sometimes he had no choice.

"Fine." Peter kissed his husband and walked down to their room to lay down for a few hours. He didn't doubt Wade's ability to care for the kids, but he knew that Wade would need help with some things like he always did. Even still Peter laid down on his side of the bed and curled under the blankets.

To his surprise he only woke twice in the night, once when Wade came to bed and the other when Ben needed his diaper changed, both times however, Wade was careful and kissed him very gently ensuring him of his ability to care for their children. In the morning Peter woke with a stretch, feeling rested for the first time in the five months since Ben had been born. Ellie had recently had many more nightmares than normal and Ben had only just began to sleep through most of the night. He looked around the room and sighed lightly when he saw Wade's wedding ring on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. Wade refused to wear his ring on missions, he said it was to keep Peter and the children safe, but the whole S.H. .D. Agency already knew they were married as did the entire Avengers team and in Peter's mind that should be enough to protect them. But there was no changing Wade's mind once it was made up and in all honesty he would do the same when he returned to his work as Spiderman.

Off key and rather loud singing came from the kitchen; it made Peter smile and he got out of bed. Wade sang all the time, often not appropriate songs for the kids but since Ben had been born and Steve had given him a stern lecture he had changed his tune, literally. Now he sang kids' songs and lullabies whenever they could hear. Peter smiled as he walked into the main living space of the apartment which housed the kitchen, dining, and living rooms. Wade's wedding band was in his hand as he walked over and kissed the man on the cheek. Ellie was sitting at the island singing along, and Ben was in his highchair beside her giggling and smiling at his daddies.

"Good morning baby boy. How'd you sleep?" Wade asked handing Peter a fresh cup of coffee with his left hand as he flipped a couple pancakes with his right.

Peter took the coffee and held onto Wade's hand to slip the ring onto his finger, "I'd have slept better knowing this never left your finger. But other than that I slept great, sweetheart. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And as far as the ring goes sweetums, you know my rule. And sometimes I kinda forget to put it back on. I'm just not used to it yet I guess. I'm sorry baby boy," Wade said and kissed the smaller man lightly on the lips.

"EWW!" Ellie squealed, making Ben laugh more.

"You'll kiss your husband someday too, princess," Peter said with a smile as he moved to get the cheerios down for Ben.

"Ya. If I let a boy get near her," Wade chimed in.

"Boys are icky."

"Hey now, your daddy, me and your brother are boys, princess. Are we icky?" Peter asked as he placed a handful of plain cheerios onto the tray of Ben's highchair. The infant took a couple cheerios and sucked on it till they turned to mush and the chewed on and swallowed them, smiling, obviously, at the mess he was going to make with them. Peter, however, didn't care.

"Well . . . no, but your my family. Daddy's only icky when he does 'pull my finger'" Ellie said looking at Wade.

"And I'm the only one who can do it too. Right?"

"Yes daddy."

A knock at the door interrupted what, to any outsider, would look like a normal family's morning together. Peter walked over and answered the door, opening it slowly.

"Happy. What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, Peter. But it's your father. He's in the hospital again." Happy was a man of average height, but slightly overweight even with his job as one of Tony's personal body guards.

Peter had grown up around the man and knew how much he cared, as a brother, for Tony. It was this fact as well as the grim look on Happy's face that made Peter stumble back a few steps and drop his coffee cup onto the marble tile floor, shattering it and spilling the hot liquid everywhere.

"Poppa?! What's wrong?" Ellie said looking over at the crash.

Wade scrambled over to him, quickly pulling him into a tight and steadying embrace.

"Tony is in the hospital again . . . they don't think he'll pull through this time. The shrapnel that the arc reactor keeps away from his heart is causing serious problems," Happy explained looking at the two twenty something men in front of him who meant so much to Ironman and that he meant the world to.

"What hospital and when did he go in?" Wade asked, Peter turned and laid his head on Wade's chest, balling his hands into fists beside his face.

"He's in the main S.H.I.E.L.D. ran hospital. He was admitted late last night after a small fight with Artax."

"Where are Steve and Mia?" Peter's voice was half muffled but could be heard.

"The Captain is with him and Mia is with an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Uhh . . . Preston?"

"Ellie, go get dressed. You and Ben are going to visit Preston. Poppa and I have to go somewhere." Wade said, looking to his daughter as she obeyed quickly, knowing if she didn't she'd surely get her butt whooped.

"I'll take them to her so you two can get to Tony sooner." Happy said looking at Peter whose silent sob wracked body was being held tight against Wade's chest.

After they all got dressed and Peter repacked the diaper bag for Benjamin, Happy left with the kids and Peter and Wade left to go see Tony. When they got there, Wade and Peter were let into Tony's room and neither liked what they were met with.

". . . Hey sweety . . . Where's Ben and Ellie?" Steve asked from his seat beside Tony, who laid in a hospital bed with monitors, tubes, and other wires attached to him. The arc reactor in his chest looked new, but the chest plate was badly damaged.

"Happy took them to be with Preston and Mia . . . how's he doing?" Peter said walking over to sit beside his dad. He knew the arc reactor wouldn't do its full job unless it was mended. He knew how to mend it; hell he knew how to build a whole new one.

"He's in pretty bad shape . . . they can't fix the reactor . . . I had to replace the core because he hadn't shown anyone but me, you, and Pepper how to change them . . ." Steve looked over at his husband and wiped a brown curl from his face, "He's so stubborn like that . . ."

Peter took his dad's hand and squeezed lightly, "He's a fighter and he'll fight through this. We'll do this together as a family," he smiled some when he felt Wade's hands on his shoulders.

"I'm here too, Cap. And we'll take Mia any time you need us to," Wade said.

"Thanks boys. It helps to not be here alone," Steve actually managed a smile even with the tears in his eyes. They all knew he was afraid of losing Tony. In the beginning of their relationship it was a struggle to sleep for Steve because Tony had been suicidal. More than once Steve had to be hospitalized for lack of sleep because he didn't want to take his eyes off Tony.

A bit of movement from the man in the bed caught all of their eyes. Tony groaned and squeezed tightly to Steve's hand. Peter stood and moved to the other side of Tony.

"Dad . . .?"

" . . . Hey sport . . ." came Tony's weak reply.

"How are you feeling hunny?" Steve asked shifting in his seat a little and stroking the back of Tony's hand with his thumb.

"I'll live capsicle . . ." Tony coughed and placed a hand on his chest wincing in pain, "My throat's a little dry though."

Wade shifted pouring Tony a glass of water and handing it to him, "Here you, go."

"Thanks, Wade," Tony said sipping the water.

The door opened and a nurse stepped in to check Tony's vitals. "Oh you're awake now Mr. Stark. One moment and I will go get the doctor to explain everything that happened and how to proceed when you get home." She turned and leaned out the door motioning to someone and speaking quietly before stepping back in the room followed by a tall man with greying black hair and deep green eyes who stood fairly tall, possibly taller than Wade.

"Well, it's good to see you conscious Mr. Stark. How are you feeling?" the doctor said as he walked to the side of Tony's bed that Steve sat on.

"Like I was run over by a truck, backed over again . . ." Tony said shifting to making himself a little more comfortable.

"Well that's to be expected. Artax managed to get a direct hit to your chest plate and arc reactor. Thus rendering the only thing keeping you alive-"

"Pretty much useless. So what are you getting at Doc?"

"Either the whole unit needs to be replaced or it will need to be removed and we will try to get all the shrapnel out as well."

"So either I die for a little while or risk dying for good."

"Tony. Be kind . . . I know you're in pain but that's no reason to be rude." Steve said.

"It's quite alright Mr. Rodgers. Mr. Stark isn't the first avenger I've had tell me the end results before I have gotten to them. And as far as that goes he is correct. . ." the doctor said looking over Tony.

"Dad. . . I could make the new chest plate, core and make sure they put it back properly. You've taught me how several times but have never let me make one. I'm the only other person that knows how too. . ." Peter said looking at his dad.

"Seven, Three, Nine, Six. And don't you dare try to do anything stupid or let Bruce into the lab." Tony said looking at Peter and pointing a finger at him.

"I know. But if I'm doing this you have to swear to stay here in the hospital and do what the doctors tell you."

"Fine. But can some of these damn wires have to come off."

"They can come off tomorrow. However the heat monitor, and three of the four iv's must stay," the nurse said from beside Peter.

"Ughh . . . fine" Tony groaned.

Peter shifted looking around the room and noticing Wade was standing against the far wall half hiding probably believing he would scare the nurse and doctor both if he said or did anything.

"Well then I suppose I should go and get this all started huh?" Peter moved carefully over to the door and looked at Wade, "You coming or are you going to stay here a while then go get the kids?"

Wade shifted looking up and pulling the hood of his coat further up to hide his face as he nodded and moved to Peter's side.

"Bye Dad, see you later Pops. Love you both."

"Love you too sweety. I'll come by and get Mia when I can if it's ok for her to stay with you two?"

"It's perfectly fine dad, if you want to stay here with pops she can stay the night with us," Peter said and opened the door stepping out, Wade quick to follow, only half a step behind, "You don't have to hide. You're not the monster you think you are. I love you, my dads love you and so do our kids and Mia," Peter had stopped in the hall and moved close to Wade, slipped his hands around his love's face and pushed the hood off then kissed the scared, mangled, usually hidden face of the infamous Merc with a Mouth which earned a gasp from a nurse at the desk and a giggle from another.

The last reaction came from a young female doctor coming out of a room of another patient, who had stopped to stare with a look of mixed horror and amazement at Wade's skin. Today was a bad day. Three red scabbing sores festered on the back of his neck, patches of dead flaking skin covered the top and back of his head, and one particularly bad sore was starting to ooze on his left cheek just below a long fresh scar from his own katana. Wade's cheeks were hollow and sunken, he had big black bags under his eyes, and his lips were chapped and bleeding a little from the kiss.

"Umm . . . excuse me," the young doctor spoke stepping closer.

"Yes?" Peter asked, a small edge of defensiveness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to ask this and I'm sorry to intrude on your day. But . . . does it hurt?" She was carefully taking in every inch pf Wade's appearance.

Wade tensed and pulled his hood back up quickly and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. It hurt Peter to see his husband hide like this, to be scarred of being seen. He put a light gentle hand on Wade's arm to let him know he was still there and wouldn't leave.

". . . . Ya it does . . . . every second of every day . . . ." Wade said turning to leave again, Peter following.

Today was a bad day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any of the amazing heroes I am writing about they belong to Marvel. I am so sorry for the wait my wonderful readers. But thank you for sticking with me, those of you who have. This will be the final chapter in this part of "Second Chances". (I finally named my set of stories too!) Happy reading.

"Peter, baby . . . I need your help, Ellie wants her poppa and Benji won't go to sleep . . . plus I'm seriously worried about you," Wade was standing outside the lab, where Peter had been held up in for three days, his head resting against the steel door in defeat. Peter hadn't come out for anything, all he did was work. Wade knew that Peter was only doing this for his dad but he also knew that Peter's body couldn't handle going days without sleep or food. Tony may need the chest plate and reactor core to live, but Peter didn't need to risk his own life for that. With no response Wade turned to go back up to their home.

The door slid open, just as he started up the steps. "Hey. . . I thought you needed my help?" Peter's voice was ragged and gravely, his eyes were red and he looked like he could barely walk. Yet here he was standing and looking worried for Wade.

"I do. . . I can't handle the kids alone. You know that," Wade answered, turning around to scoop Peter up in his arms and carry him up to the main level of their home.

"Wade I can walk . . ." Peter groaned.

"Do you know how long you've been down there?" Wade's eyes looked sad and lurking within the chestnut color was fear.

Wade never showed fear; he was Deadpool for crying out loud. He was a strong man who only feared losing those he loved. Nothing else scared Wade, at least not visibly.

Once they got upstairs Wade let Peter down and looked at him, Ben won't stop crying and Ellie refuses to go to bed without you reading her story. She misses you. . ." the merc shifts on his feet, "I miss you too. . ."

"I know I'm sorry. . ." Peter sighed and kissed his husband lightly then turned to go sooth their crying infant to sleep.

Wade shifted sleeping restlessly, he hated the nights he had to try and sleep alone while Spiderman was out on patrol. It'd only been a week since Tony had gotten sent home after Peter's new model chest plate was put in, and Peter was already back out doing his hero duties.

Deadpool was almost to sleep when the door to the master bedroom opened; shifting Wade figured that it was just Spidey coming home from patrols. However, when his arm was tugged and Ellie whispered, "Daddy. . . . . Daddy wake up. . ."

"Nmmgh. . ." Wade rolled over and looked at his daughter.

"Daddy. . . Poppa needs you. . ." Ellie whispered sleepily.

"What?" mention of Peter from the girl's lips made Wade's mind start to race, 'Why would Petey-pie need me when he's coming back from patrols?'

"Poppa is in the living room he told me to get you when he saw me 'cause I got up to go to the bathroom."

"Ok princess, you go back to bed, I'll go see what Poppa needs ok?" Wade said as he got up and slowly walked to the door.

Ellie walked after him then slipped out to go back to her room. The ex-merc walked down the hall a little ways towards, the living room, when he got close enough to see a figure laying on the floor on their back he ran to them, as he got closer he could make out the blue and red suit that was now a much darker shade of red.

"Peter! What happened baby!?" Wade nearly screamed careful to keep his voice low, but panicked and scared, "Ellie! Get your brother and the diaper bag and go upstairs to your Grandpas' tell Grandpa Steve I need his help and you and Ben stay up there."

Ellie came out from the hallway holding Ben, freezing when she saw her poppa and dad on the floor both bloody.

"Ellie, princess it's going to be ok, just do what I told you to. Now go quickly," Wade said trying to keep her calm.

Tony came out of Mia's bedroom with a sigh and sat down with his husband, who was reading a book, on the couch.

"Well, she's asleep again . . . hopefully that's all the nightmares for tonight. . ." Tony said.

"Hopefully . . . but you know how Peter was when he was that little . . ." Steve said closing his book and turning to look at Tony.

"Climbing the walls and refusing to come down?"

Before Steve could answer with more than a smile and soft knock at their door interrupted their calm evening. Tony got up, looking confused and answered the door. "Ellie, sweety what's wrong?" he knelt down taking Ben from his granddaughter and gently wiped away the tears on her face.

"Poppa is hurt . . . Daddy t-t-told me to come up here . . . w-with Ben and to . . . to . . . to tell Grandpa Steve he need his help. . ." Ellie said through tears.

"Ok, well come with me and we'll get some water then read a story and go to bed." Tony carefully picked up Ellie and went to the kitchen with her and Ben in his arms. Steve was already out the door and halfway down the stairs to his son's apartment, fear of losing yet another person he loved fueling his speed and flooding his body by the time Tony and the kids were in the kitchen.

"Wade? What's wrong? What happened?" Steve asked opening the door and upon seeing the blood rushed to his son-in-law's side on the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW! ELLIE CAME IN AND WOKE ME UP AFTER HE TOLD HER HE NEEDED ME! I CAME OUT HERE AND FOUND HIM LIKE THIS!" Wade was crying and clearly terrified, but had managed to mostly -stop the bleeding.

"Ok . . . Calm down . . . Breath. Yelling won't help Peter now . . . It looks like the bleeding has stopped, but we need to get him to a hospital quickly. If we don't his body may not be able to catch up with the blood loss and he'll slip into a coma." Steve said, looking at the brown eyed man.

"Poppa? Are you feeling better?"

Peter shifted and opened his eyes slowly to see his daughter sitting beside him on a hospital bed. 'That's right I barely managed to get home after Harry attacked me, now I'm in the hospital for three days now. . .' "Yes, princess I'm feeling a lot better. Have you been good for daddy and your grandpas?" Peter asked the young girl beside him as he reached up and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"She's been very good and a big help with Benji," Wade said as he stepped closer.

"Hey. . . I thought you were working on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Peter looked up at Wade, everything ached but at least he was alive.

"Finished it early and picked up Ellie from school then came to see you. Cap said you were staying awake longer than half an hour so I thought I'd bring the kids up to see you," Wade answered with a smile as he kissed Peter lightly, "Do you remember any more of what happened?" the merc asked looking at him.

"A little not a lot though . . . it's still pretty blurry. I'm sorry . . ." Peter said rubbing his temples a little.

"It's ok baby boy. Since you're awake do you wanna hold Benji?"

Peter smiled and nodded slowly; he hadn't held his son in almost a week. When he got home from the lab he slept, got up for patrols and then when he came home, Ben was asleep.

Wade smiled and picked up the infant from his car seat and took him over to gently lay him in Peter's arms.

"He's gotten so big since he was first born. . ." Peter smiled and kissed Ben's forehead.

"He has, but he's still so tiny and soft." Wade replied, moving to sit on the bed beside his husband and son, then pulled Ellie into his lap.

"Will Ben get big and strong like you and Poppa, daddy?" Ellie asked looking down at her baby brother.

"In time he will. But for now he's perfect just the way he is." Peter said looking at Ellie, her pigtails were lopsided and the braids were barely there; it was obvious Wade had been on his own this morning. Peter was always the one who did Ellie's hair, and he had tried to teach Wade how to do the basics, but the merc would always get distracted and go off on a tangent. "Ellie, Princess, do you want me to redo your hair?"

Ellie smiled and nodded shifting a little on her dad's lap. Wade gently took Ben from Peter and helped Ellie carefully onto his lap.

Peter undid the braids and pigtails in Ellie's hair pulling the hair ties onto his wrists. He ran his fingers through his princess's hair and then parted it in two down the middle making sure it was even on both sides, pulled up and finger brushed her hair on the right side, and wrapped one pony tail holder around the hair. The he repeated it on the left, and finally braided both pigtails down.

"Petey hurry up, we're going to be late . . ." Wade said with a whiney tone.

"Ok I'm coming," Peter grabbed the gift for Ellie and the diaper bag heading out the door with Wade who had Ben and the other gift. Twenty minutes later they pulled in to the parking lot beside the lake shelter, got out and walked up to see Steve, Pepper, and Preston finishing up the streamers and decorations for Ellie's party.

Today was Ellie's ninth birthday. It had been a month and a half since Peter's time in the hospital. He had been doing fine. Other than not being able to do near as much as he used to while being Spiderman. He had troubles breathing now and as such had an inhaler due to the small amount of fluid on his lungs that had been unable to be taken care of.

"Hey Pops, Pepper. You need any help?"

"Nope, I think we've got it all, sweety." Steve said with a smile.

"When are they supposed to get here again?" Wade asked, speaking of Tony and the girls.

Tony had Mia and Ellie out for a day of clothes shopping for school. Mia started kindergarten in a week and a half and Ellie started fourth grade next Monday.

"The guests will start arriving any time now and Tony, Ellie, and Mia will be here in about half an hour," Pepper said stepping down from her ladder and walking over to Wade, "Let me see that baby and you go help your father in law with the cake. Maybe with two of you it won't fall and be destroyed." Pepper had no clue how accurate her words would be in only a few short hours.

"Right," Wade handed Pepper Ben and went to go help Steve with the cake after putting the gifts on the table that held all the other gifts from Pepper, Steve, and Tony.

About fifteen minutes later a black 1970 Chevelle SS pulled into the small parking lot beside the shelter, drawing the attention of everyone who had already arrived.

Peter, who was holding Ben at the tie immediately recognized the car and handed ben to Wade then slowly started walking toward it with fear and determination in his eyes. As he did the driver opened their down and started to step out. Tall figure with slicked back brown hair and piercing eyes stood and shut the door, a pleasant seeming smile on his face as he walked around the car and opened the passenger door.

Peter clenched his fists and walked over to the edge of the shelter's concrete pad.

A tall blonde in skinny jeans and a tank top stepped out of the passenger door and together she and the man walked over to Peter.

"Leave. Now." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"But we just got here Pete. And I would never miss your daughter's birthday. We even brought her a present." Harry smiled and held up a small pink bag with white tissue paper sticking out the top.

"You weren't invited. I don't want you here, and neither does my family. I suggest you leave before Wade figures out who you are."

"Too late. The fuck is this ass wipe doing here?" Wade asked as he stepped up beside Peter.

"Just came to enjoy a fun day with my best friend and his family." Harry's evil smile never faltered against Wade and Peter's glares.

"No fun for you. So I'm not gonna be as nice as Petey-pie and ask you to leave. If you don't I'll show you what I did to make Logan ask for mercy. But unlike with my friend I won't stop when you beg for your life." Wade shifted on his feet and stood to his full six foot two height.

"Aright fine. We'll leave, but make sure that sweet Ellie gets this will you?" Harry asked holding up the bag once more.

"Keep it, Harry. And don't ever come around my family. Ever. Again." Peter fumed.

Harry and his mystery blonde turned to leave and Peter instinctively reached for Wade's hand, gripping it tight. Wade responded by rubbing his thumb over the back of Peter's hand to help him relax.

After Harry left, Peter, Wade, Steve and the other heroes at the party were on high alert and honestly unable to enjoy the party.

Ellie, however loved her party and every single gift she was given. Many pictures were taken, the entire cake was eaten (to Peter's relief), games were played, and Harry nor anyone else unwanted, never made another appearance.

Wade sighed as he poured two bags of popcorn into a bowel for the about twelve little girls; Squeals and giggles filled the house as Ellie and her friend played games while waiting on the movie in the living room. Why, oh why had they decided it would be ok for Ellie to have a sleep over and a normal birthday party in the same day?

"Ok ladies. We have popcorn, gummy bears, gummy worms, sour straws, and of course, my personal favorite, licorice. Pick a snack and curl into your sleeping bags because here we go." Wade smiled bringing the snack in to the living room.

"Licorice is gross, Daddy." Ellie said as she climbed happily into his lap.

"Maybe to you."

"Hey. Calm down you two, and let's watch the movie shall we?" Peter spoke from his place in his recliner with Ben peacefully sleeping on his lap.

"Oh fine. . ." Wade said reaching for the remote and pressing play.

About halfway through the movie, Wade and Peter carefully removed themselves from the living room, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake the sleeping children. They left the movie to play while the kids slept as a back ground noise; and to cover up the noise of some maybe unacceptable activities.

"Wade. . . What if. . . Ohhhh!" Peter moaned softly as Wade bobbed his head up and down quickly. Goodnight kisses had turned into a make out session. Making out turned into Wade's hands roaming further then they should. And Wade's hands roaming turned into a painful erection for Peter. Which landed them right here, with Peter laying back on the pillows, clutching the sheets with one hand and biting hard enough to draw blood on his other to keep quiet while Wade expertly sucked, nipped and licked at his weeping member.

Wade stopped his ministrations and looked up at his husband, beautifully distraught with pleasure. "Mmm. . . So sexy," He smiled.

"Just. . . Finish. . . Please. . ." Peter panted.

"As you wish my love." Wade grinned and went back to pleasuring the love of his life; though it wasn't long before he was met with a mouthful of the hot, sticky, white seed of his baby boy, which he gladly swallowed.

"God. Why do you do that to me? How do you do that to me?" Peter asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"The same way you do it to me and somehow manage to keep me sane even with the voices in my head." Wade answered, moving up to lay beside Peter.

Peter sighed and looked over at his husband, "I love you and I'm here no matter what they say. You know that right?"

Wade's smile was uncontainable, "Yes. And I know you're here no matter what stupid things I did in my past. But for now we need to go to bed, my prince."

With a roll of his eyes and a gentle kiss Peter shifted onto his side and curled against Wade's chest falling asleep.


End file.
